


If you were reborn

by lllogical



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: “Hyung, if you were reborn, what would you want to be?”





	If you were reborn

“Hyung, if you were reborn, what would you want to be?” Seongwoo looks at Daniel, eyebrows rising up as he takes in the question. He wonders why the younger is suddenly asking this. It was random of him, but Seongwoo decides to think of an answer.

Seongwoo tilts his head to the side, humming a bit as he tries to come up with an answer. Daniel just waits patiently beside him, kicking his legs repeatedly against the water and giggling softly when it tickles him.

Finally, something came up in Seongwoo’s head. He turns to the younger with bright eyes, happy to finally find an answer. “If I were to be reborn, I would want to be an idol,” Seongwoo replies with excitement that it makes Daniel laugh. “What about you, Niel-ah, what do you want to be?”

“Me?” The older hums. Daniel stares at him, the corner of his lips rising up and his eyes turning soft. “I would want to be reborn as your groupmate, hyung.”

“My groupmate? How come?”

Surprising Seongwoo, Daniel grabs hold of his right hand and interlaces them with his. Seongwoo feels blood rushing to his cheeks when he looks at their joined hands. The longer he stares, he feels his hand starting to produce sweat, which makes him conscious. He tries to tug his hand out of Daniel’s hold but the younger just tighten his grasp on it. He also grabbed Seongwoo’s left hand. He gripped them tightly and placed them against his chest.

Seongwoo looks up from their interlocked hands to Daniel's face. His heart thrummed when he meets the younger's eye. Daniel was looking at him with such soft eyes it's making his knees buckle. 

Daniel grins when he notices the red tint painting the older’s cheeks, feeling satisfied that he had put them there. “I want to be your groupmate because I always want to be with you, hyung.” He replies, fingers caressing the older’s.

The red tint on Seongwoo’s cheeks transforms into a darker shade as he wraps his head around the younger’s reply. His heart pounded faster into his chest the same time his stomach does vertical flips over the cheesy answer of Daniel.

Squeezing his hands tighter against the younger, Seongwoo scoffs, “You cheesy bugger.”

The other just laughs. “You love it anyway,” Daniel teases.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, but a grin creeps across his face in the end. “I do.”


End file.
